sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Δαμασκός \Συρία
Δαμασκός Damascus, Seleucid Syria, Δημητριάς, Αρσινόη thumb|300px| [[Παλαιστίνη ]] thumb|300px| [[Συρία ]] thumb|300px| [[Συρία ]] thumb|300px| [[Συρία ]] thumb|300px| [[Συρία Βόρεια Μεσοποταμία ]] thumb|300px| [[Συρία Παλαιστίνη Ορόντης Ποταμός ]] thumb|300px| [[Συρία|Συριακή Δεκάπολη ]] thumb|300px| [[Νεοχετταίοι Συρία Κιλικία ]] - Ιστορική πόλη της Συρίας. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Δαμασκός" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "[[]]". Ίδρυση Ο χρόνος ίδρυσής της είναι άγνωστος. Γεωγραφία Η ακριβής θέση της είναι: Εισαγωγή Ελληνιστική πόλη στην Συρία. Η 'Δαμασκός ' είναι η πρωτεύουσα της Συρίας με πληθυσμό περίπου 4,5 εκατομμύρια κατοίκους. Είναι κτισμένη στην όαση Γκούτα, που βρίσκεται στην όχθη του ποταμού Μπαρόντα, (του Χρυσορρόα, όπως τον ονομάζουν οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες) σε υψόμετρο 600 -700 μέτρα, στις αρχές της ερήμου και στους πρόποδες του Αντιλίβανου. Η Δαμασκός χαρακτηρίζεται από το ηπειρωτικό της κλίμα. Η πεδιάδα Ελ Γούτα (που βρίσκεται γύρω από την πόλη) παρόλο ότι δέχεται ελάχιστες βροχές είναι πολύ εύφορη χάρη στο ποτάμι Μπαράντα. Άλλωστε η πεδιάδα αυτή τροφοδοτεί την πρωτεύουσα με λαχανικά και άλλα γεωργικά προϊόντα που έχει ανάγκη η πόλη. Η Δαμασκός είναι το βασικότερο εμπορικό, βιομηχανικό και πολιτιστικό κέντρο της Συρίας. Αποτελεί ακόμη βασικό συγκοινωνιακό κόμβο διεθνών σιδηροδρομικών γραμμών, αυτοκινητόδρομων και αεροπορικών επικοινωνιών. Απ' αυτήν περνάει η μεγάλη σιδηροδρομική γραμμή που ενώνει τη Συρία με τη Βηρυτό και το Αμμάν. Ακόμη βρίσκεται πάνω στο μοναδικό αυτοκινητόδρομο που συνδέει την Τουρκία με το Ιράκ, καθώς και το Λίβανο με την Ιορδανία και το Ιράκ. Στη Δαμασκό και στην περιοχή γύρω από την πόλη υπάρχουν εργοστάσια τσιμέντων, υφαντουργίας, υαλουργίας, διυλιστήρια πετρελαίου, ενώ έχουν παραμείνει και οι παλιές βιοτεχνίες παραγωγής βαμβακερών υφασμάτων που είναι πασίγνωστα σε ολόκληρο τον κόσμο σαν «''δαμασκηνά''». Ακόμη βρίσκεται και το Πανεπιστήμιο της Συρίας, καθώς και άλλα πνευματικά και πολιτιστικά κέντρα, όπως η Ακαδημία Επιστημών κλπ. Η πόλη, παρόλο ότι είναι από τις παλαιότερες, ελάχιστα έχει χάσει από το παλιό της χρώμα και ελάχιστα έχει αλλοιωθεί η πολεοδομία και η αρχιτεκτονική της. Έχει πολλά αξιόλογα κτήρια, μεταξύ των οποίων και το περίφημο Τζαμί των Ομεϋαδών. Ιστορία Οι πρώτες πληροφορίες για την ύπαρξη της Δαμασκού αναφέρονται στο 16ο αιώνα π.Χ., όταν ακόμη βρισκόταν υπό την κυριαρχία της Αιγυπτιακής Αυτοκρατορίας. Αργότερα, το 10ο αιώνα περίπου π.Χ. έγινε το κέντρο του βασιλείου της Δαμασκού. Το 732 π.Χ. το κράτος της Δαμασκού προσαρτάται στην Ασσυριακή Αυτοκρατορία. Κατά την εποχή των Σελευκιδών, η πόλη -ή μέρος της- μετονομάσθηκε σε Δημητριάδα και πιθανόν και σε Αρσινόη. Την Ρωμαϊκή Εποχή αναφέρεται ως μεγάλο εμπορικό και πολιτιστικό κέντρο, γνωστή άλλωστε και από την ιστορία του Απόστολου Παύλου. Μετά την επικράτηση των Αράβων, η Δαμασκός γίνεται πρωτεύουσα του Χαλιφάτου των Ομμεϋαδών. Στην εποχή του χαλιφάτου των Αββασιδών η Δαμασκός παρέμεινε εμπορικό κέντρο, ενώ άρχισε να παρακμάζει σημαντικά στη διάρκεια της Οθωμανκής κατοχής. Το 1920, όταν η Συρία βρισκόταν υπό από τη γαλλική κατοχή, έγινε πρωτεύουσα του κράτους και παρέμεινε και μετά την απελευθέρωση της Συρίας από τους Γάλλους. Στη Δαμασκό βρίσκεται από το 1343 η έδρα του Πατριαρχείου Αντιοχείας. Damascus is mentioned by name for the first time in the geographical lists of Thutmosis III (15th century B.C.E.). In the El-Amarna letters (14th century B.C.E.) Damascus is mentioned several times, once explicitly, as being in the "Land of Upe" (i.e., Apum); at this time its rulers bore Indo-Aryan names. The patriarchal narratives twice mention Damascus in passing (Gen. 14:15; 15:2), and the biblical account includes it within the Land of Canaan (Num. 34). Though this region lay within the Egyptian dominion until Egypt's decline in the 12th century, the Hittites sporadically penetrated and held it. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Μάχες Δαμασκού * Συρία * Σύροι * Ηγεμόνες Συρίας * Όρη Συρίας * Ποταμοί Συρίας * Λίμνες Συρίας Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Αρχαίες πόλεις της Συρίας *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Επίσημη Ιστοσελίδα της Δαμασκού *ewishvirtuallibrary.org Κατηγορία:Ιστορικές Πόλεις Δαμασκηνής